Hp7
by torllusque
Summary: Suite du tome 6 d'harry potter. Harry se rend compte de par la mort de Dumbledore qu'il ne peut plus reculer et qu'il doit prendre son destin en main.
1. Chapter 1

Harry était là, sur la rive du lac, Hermione et Ron à ses côtés. Pourtant il se sentait seul. Son destin faisait de lui un solitaire. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait affronter le mage noir et le tuer ou mourir de sa main. Il connaissait son destin depuis l'année d'avant mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il comprenait pleinement toutes ses implications. La mort de Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, en était la cause. Il avait effectivement finit par se convaincre qu'il échapperait à cette maudite prophétie d'une manière ou d'une autre que l'on lui annoncerait que l'on c'était trompé de personne ou que se soit Dumbledore lui-même qui en finisse avec Voldemort malheureusement la réalité revenait le frapper.

Ron et Hermione venait de lui proposer leur aide pour se débarrasser de Voldemort mais il savait qu'au bout du compte il serait seul face à son ennemi comme à chaque fois cela ne servirait qu'à repousser de peu cette solitude.

De plus ses amis avaient gardé une certaine innocence, une certaine immaturité il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher en leur demandant de le suivre pour tuer un psychopathe.

Harry se décida à bouger. Il se retourna lentement en profitant au maximum du paysage car il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Poudlard. En remontant dans la tour des griffondor il se remémorât pleins de souvenirs de sa scolarité qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Ce soir serait son dernier soir à Poudlard il sentait une sorte de nostalgie s'emparé de lui car Poudlard était le premier lieu qu'il avait considéré comme chez lui.

Il ne vit pas la soirée défilé et se retrouva subitement à Londres sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Il fit un signe de la main aux Weasley et à Hermione en évitant soigneusement de regarder Ginny. Il rejoignit les Dursley et s'apprêta à passé de longue vacances qui n'y ressembleraient pas.

Chaque jour Harry travaillait son physique en enchaînant toute sorte d'entraînements. Il en avait marre d'être maigrichon mais surtout il anticipait tous les dangers qu'il aurait à affronter pour accomplir sa destinée. Il savait que même dans les combats magiques la forme physique était importante pour fuir, esquiver les sorts …

Il travaillait aussi son savoir magique en lisant beaucoup de livres car cette fois il n'aurait pas Hermione pour l'aider il le savait. Il apprit également à maîtriser la magie sans baguette.

Il pensait sans arrêt à Ginny et à ses amis. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il ne viendrait pas avec lui dans sa quête aux horcruxes car il savait qu'ils auraient protesté et trouvé un moyen pour le suivre et cela même contre sa volonté.

Les jours passèrent puis vint le jour de son anniversaire et du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Il reçut un message de Ron lui disant que sa famille lui enverrait un portoloin à midi. En effet bien que Harry soit majeur ce jour-là il n'avait pas son permis de transplanage.

A midi moins le quart une lettre arriva accompagné d'un portoloin. A midi pétante Harry arriva donc dans la cuisine des Weasley.

Pourtant quand il arriva l'accueil ne fût pas aussi chaleureux qu'il l'avait imaginé : 7 baguettes étaient pointé sur lui. Il se demanda alors les raisons de cet accueil mais ne trouva pas.

- heu pourriez vous me dire pourquoi toutes ses baguettes sont pointées sur moi ?

- qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? demanda Charlie

- expelliarmus ! Ron venait comme d'habitude d'agir avant de réfléchir. Harry voyant le sort foncé sur lui fit un mouvement de main et le sort se volatilisa puis il fit un deuxième mouvement de main et toutes les baguettes atterrirent dans sa main. Tout le monde le dévisageait il décida donc de prendre la parole :

- vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Ils semblèrent surpris et dévisagèrent encore plus Harry. Soudain Ginny dit :

- Harry ?

- oui Ginny c'est moi.

Les autres étaient tous bouche bée. Harry avait énormément changé : sa voix avait mué, il avait prit des centimètres ainsi que du muscle ; ses yeux étaient plus visible car il ne portait pas de lunette (sa puissance sans cesse grandissante avait corrigé sa vue) un peu de barbe avait commencé à poussé et ses cheveux étaient enfin a peu près ordonné car ils les avaient dressées en pique. Ses traits avaient mûris et il avait l'air d'avoir développé une nouvelle assurance. Bref il était plus séduisant que jamais.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise même s'il ne le montrait pas car il détestait être dévisagé surtout que le regard d'Hermione tout comme celui de Ginny prouvait qu'elle appréciait la métamorphose (elles le dévoraient du regard). Mme Weasley reprit enfin contenance et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon de ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

Après avoir dit bonjour aux Weasley et fait la bise à Hermione et Ginny (qui rougirent) il monta ses affaires avec le reste du quatuor dans la chambre de Ron.

Ils demandèrent aussitôt à Harry comment il arrivait à faire de la magie sans baguette puis Ron et Hermione faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il devait parler et livrer ses secrets à Ginny s'éclipsèrent sans lui laisser une chance de protester. Ry se retrouva donc seul avec Ginny. C'étaient une position délicate pour lui, il ne voulait pas regarder Ginny de peur de l'embrasser et de la mettre ainsi en danger.

Finalement c'est Ginny qui engagea la conversation.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon frère et Hermione où il était question d'horcruxes. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce que c'était car d'après eux c'est à toi de me le dire. Par contre ils m'ont dit de ne pas en parler sinon on me prendrait pour une folle. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû surprendre cette conversation, répondit Harry. Je suis désolé Gin mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.

- …

Ginny sembla déçu

- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça mais moins tu en sais plus tu es en sécurité ! Je fais ça pour ton bien gin !

Harry partis sans un mot de plus laissant une Ginny désemparée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry était énervé, il ne savait pas quoi faire il aimait Ginny mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre en danger mais il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras !!! Il se disait qu'elle était en droit de savoir pour les horcruxes mais il savait aussi que cela la mettrait encore plus en danger que s'il restait avec elle !! Après tout il s'agissait tout de même du secret de Lord Voldemort en personne !! Beaucoup serait près à tuer pour savoir ça !!

Il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione qui s'empressèrent d'engager la conversation :

« - Alors tu le lui as dit? S'exclama Ron

-Bien sur que non qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu te souviens de pourquoi je l'ai quitté ?

-Ben …

-Pour sa sécurité si je lui révèle le plus grand secret de Lord Voldemort tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle sera en sécurité? HEIN ? S'énerva Harry.

-Je suis désolé Harry je n'ai pas réfléchi … s'excusa Ron

-Cela m'aurait étonné, marmonna Harry

-Harry nous sommes au courant tu ne pense pas que Ginny peut l'être aussi ? Nous sommes autant en danger qu'elle ! Elle nous a déjà prouvé qu'elle savait se battre au département des mystères ! Elle est très imaginative … et puis… ben … j'en ai marre d'être la seule fille surtout si l'on doit se lancer seul dans cette aventure !! Au moins à Poudlard je pouvais aller me confier ou papoter avec Ginny, alors que là je serais seule !!! S'exclama Hermione

-Je n'ais pas envie que Ginny vienne avec nous ! Vous oubliez que Dumbledore a perdu une main dans cette quête et qu'il y a en parti perdu la vie !!! Ron c'est ce que tu veux pour ta sœur ? Je vous emmène avec moi seulement parce que vous êtes au courant et que je ne pas vous empêcher de me suivre mais c'est tout !! » Se défendit Harry.

« De toute façon, je n'emmènerais personnes, donc cela clôt le débat » songea Harry en sortant de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas trop où commencer mais la visite de Godric Hollow lui semblait primordiale. Il comptait s'y rendre dès le début, histoire de revenir aux sources, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres idées. Il pensait aussi visiter le pensionnat de Tom Jedusor, ainsi que le magasin de Barjow et Beurk.

Il pensait que c'était des lieux important pour Voldemort puisque le premier était le lieu où il avait appris sa délivrance prochaine ( son appartenance au monde de le magie) et le deuxième était le lieu où il avait appris l'existence de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ainsi que son premier lieu de travail.

De plus, Harry supposait que c'était le lieu où Voldemort s'était fait ses premières relations, ses premiers fidèles, ses premiers mangemorts. Cela n'était que des suppositions mais cela semblait logique.

Harry las décida d'aller faire une petite sieste.

Quand Harry se réveillât il dût se préparer à aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Molly avait en effet insisté pour que tout le monde renouvelle sa robe de soirée. Harry lui choisit une robe rouge et or pour s'accorder avec sa maison. Il avait effectivement trouver que son combat final avec Lord Voldemort ressemblait à celui de Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Il lui était donc, en ces temps de guerre, de porter une robe émeraude faisant pourtant ressortir ses yeux ou tout autres couleurs n'ayant pas les couleurs de sa maison.

De toutes façon il ne perdait rien au change car le rouge et or lui allait comme s'il avait été inventé spécialement pour lui. Et les membres de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione semblait ébahi que cela lui aille si bien !!

Il repartit donc satisfait et fier de son achat. Une fois rentré il se força une fois de plus à réfléchir le problème majeur étant de trouver un moyen de semer Hermione et les Weasley le soir du mariage pour partir en toute discrétion. Le mariage étant demain il pensait qu'effectivement il était temps de sen inquiété. Au bout d'une heure ne trouvant pas de solutions il décida qu'il agirai d'instinct comme toujours et que peut-être que l'alcool aidant il n'aurait aucun mal à partir et à passer inaperçu.

Tout du moins il l'espérait.

Jusqu'à présent son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut à part ce fameux jour au département des mystères. Il chassa les idées qui lui venaient et se leva dans le but de faire une partie de quidditch avec les frères Weasley, après tout c'était peut-être la dernière partie qu'il allait faire alors autant en profiter !!!

Ce soir là, il fit ses adieux mentaux à toute la famille au cas où il n'avait pas le temps de les faire le lendemain. Sa valise était déjà prête. Il s'endormit alors d'un sommeil paisible où il rêva d'une certaine rousse…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva une grande agitation régnait dans toute la maison. On aurait dit un vaste champ de bataille, les cris de Fleur et Mrs Weasley résonnaient dans toute la maison, tout était prétexte à hurler, il fallait que tout sois parfait pour le mariage de la vélane et du second des Weasley. Harry faillit se recoucher pour échapper à ces cris mais il n'en eu pas le temps car il se fit sauvagement agripper par une vélane en furie lui demandant précipitamment comment cela se faisait qu'il se levait seulement à 10h00 du matin au lieu de les aider à préparer. Il fut sauver par Hermione qui ayant vu que Fleur ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher notre beau héros, l'agrippa à son tour sous prétexte que Mrs Weasley le demandait pour vérifier si toutes les fleurs étaient bien à leur places.

Harry remercia chaleureusement Hermione tout en partant à la recherche de Ron. Il le trouva affubler d'un costume d'un marron élégant, il était en effet garçon d'honneur, et en connaissance du fait que tous dans la famille étaient roux et que le marron allait très bien aux roux il avait été décidé que les costumes seraient d'une belle couleur marron. Pour sa part Harry s'était contenté d'un jean noir très élégant ainsi que d'une chemise d'un blanc pur. Il mit avec cela des mocassins noirs. Ces cheveux avaient été élevés en crête lui donnant un air rebelle. Les jumeaux s'étaient d'ailleurs précipités pour lui demander comment il s'y prenait pour faire ses différentes coiffures, ils avaient en effet trouvé que cela allaient bien à Harry et voulaient faire de même. Harry après leur avoir dit que c'était son petit secret annonça qu'il leur dirait si eux en échange acceptait de lui montrer tous les plats trafiqué pendant le diner suivant le mariage. Fred et George s'empressèrent d'accepter cette offre plus que généreuse.

Harry après avoir finit de peaufiner tous les détails descendit avec toutes sa nouvelle assurances et son élégance inné (il descendait d'une très ancienne famille) les marches du terrier. Quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée tous eurent le souffle coupé : le dernier des Potter dégageait une telle noblesse, une telle prestance qu'on aurait dit un monarque descendant les marches de son palais, une légère aura l'entourait montrant toute sa puissance nouvellement acquise et tout le monde comprit pourquoi cet enfant était si spécial aux yeux de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, ils avaient vu en lui ce que personne n'avait pu voir. Un espoir envahit les personnes présentes par rapport à la guerre qui se tramait, tant que Harry était de leur coté ils avaient encore une chance contre Voldemort.

Ginny et Hermione semblèrent subjuguées par la vue d'Harry descendant les dernières marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il les regarda les interrogeant du regard quant à cette attention subite qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles n'avaient pas arrêté de le fixer, elles rougirent et reprirent leurs activités. Hermione était gênée, elle s'interrogeait à propos de ses sentiments envers Harry. Elle avait toujours cru à une amitié profonde voir à une relation fraternelle mais depuis qu'Harry était au Terrier elle l'avait vu sous un nouveau jour, il était plus mature presque endurci et cela lui plaisait. Ce n'étaient pas ses seules qualités mais elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'y réfléchir car cela déclencherai beaucoup de polémique si ses soupçons s'avéraient fondés et ça elle ne le voulait pas car elle aimait beaucoup Ginny et elle ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Ce qui la rassurait c'est que rien n'était sûr vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, elle faisait peut-être fausse route.

L'heure du mariage arriva tous prirent place puis la cérémonie commença. Harry n'ayant jamais vu de mariage de se vie en profita un maximum, s'il survivait cela pourrait lui être utile. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec Ginny dans un jour ensoleillé comme celui-ci à prêter serment devant un mage. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la vit larmoyante en train de contempler les mariés se jurer fidélité pour le restant de leurs jours voir plus. Puis sans savoir pourquoi il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione s'attendant à la voir dans le même état que Ginny ou en train de regarder significativement Ron mais il fut surpris de la voir en train de le fixer lui. Il restèrent un moment yeux dans les yeux, puis un brusque mouvement du à la foule qui se lève, mit fin à leur échange et c'est remplis de questions que nos deux héros se levèrent pour suivre la foule qui allait vers le banquet suivant les mariés qui ouvraient la marche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le banquet allait bientôt commencer, Harry se dépêchait d'enfiler sa robe de soirée rouge et or, afin de pouvoir danser au bal accompagnant le banquet. Il était assez stressé, depuis la 4ème année il n'avait jamais retenté de danser, il savait qu'il avait été stressé ce jour là, et il espérait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été si empoté sur la piste de danse.

Lorsqu'il arriva les mariés étaient en train de danser sur la piste, le banquet était servi sous forme de buffet, les mariés avaient donc entamer leur danse pour que les couples suivant puissent danser.

Harry admirait la grâce des danseurs lorsque Gabrielle vint l'accoster, il accepta la danse qu'elle lui proposa voyant que c'était un slow, naturellement il se débrouilla bien puisqu'il n'avait qu'à bouger légèrement les pieds. Du coin de l'œil il vit Ginny fixer d'un œil mauvais ce rapprochement pour le moins suspect de la part de cette Gabrielle, qui tout comme elle avait été sauvé par SON Harry. Il refixa son attention sur la jolie Gabrielle tout en appréciant cette petite danse.

Hermione ayant acceptée une danse de Ron se surprit à s'imaginer avec Harry, cela l'inquiétât, elle s'était déjà imaginée son mariage avec Harry lors de l'union Fleur et Bill. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle ne pouvait être amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Si ?

« - Tu danses ?

- Volontiers mais ne te plains pas si je te marche sur les pieds. »

Après avoir accordé quelques danses (uniquement des slows) à Ginny notre héros avait accepté la proposition d'Hermione.

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise au début. Il avait chaud et avait l'impression que son col l'étranglait un peu, à ce moment là, il ne sût que faire de ses bras, il pendait autour de son corps, Hermione ressentant son malaise desserrât légèrement son col, puis mit ses bras sur les épaules de Harry. Elle essayait de paraître normale et parfaitement à l'aise puisque après tout il ne s'agissait que de son meilleur ami, mais étonnamment elle n'y parvenait pas, raison pour laquelle elle laissât ses mains sur ses épaules seulement. Quand enfin elle réussit à lever les yeux vers lui, ils se fixèrent pendant un moment les yeux dans les yeux. Ils eurent d'abord très chaud, puis sentirent comme s'ils tombaient, comme dans les attractions moldu des fêtes foraines, puis petit à petit le malaise se dissipât aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant place à leur complicité habituelle.

Une étrange allégresse les envahit ils se sentaient heureux et parfaitement à l'aise, à tel point que Harry se mit à danser d'autres danses plus entrainantes, toujours en compagnie d'Hermione, il se découvrit un talent pour la danse et se mit à rigoler d'un rire innocent et enfantin, un rire jamais perçut jusqu'à présent aux oreilles d'Hermione, un rire qui semblait vraiment pur.

Ginny fixait Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, Harry avait été crispé toute la soirée avec ses partenaires jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'arrive et ne lui propose un slow. Il avait alors rit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de Dumbledore malgré toute les blagues des jumeaux. Il avait l'air si détendu, cela lui brisât le cœur que se fut avec une autre qu'elle, d'autant plus qu'il la fixait bizarrement selon elle.

Lupin souriait en fixant Harry plus heureux que jamais, il lui avait semblé qu'Harry sortait avec Ginny l'année dernière mais peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Harry avait l'air tellement heureux à cet instant avec Hermione à ses côtés. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir le seul fils des maraudeurs dans cet état.

La fin de soirée arriva bien trop vite de l'avis d'Harry, il avait vraiment découvert ce qu'était une fête familiale pour une fois et cela l'enchantait, mais cela lui donnait moins l'envie de partir maintenant, quitter ce foyer chaleureux pour partir seul à l'aventure ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Après avoir aidé à débarrasser il annonçât qu'il allait se coucher, il créât une illusion de lui en train de dormir, puis prit ses bagages et transplana.

Il atterrît devant les restes de la maison de ses parents à Godric Hollow, il était tard mais c'était le meilleur moment pour éviter de se faire repérer et puis il ne pourrait revenir après de peur d'être aperçut de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers étaient en effet au courant de ses projets de revenir voir la maison de ses parents, et ils pourraient le rejoindre, alors que son but, à lui, était de les semer.

En rentrant dans son ancienne demeure il se sentit envahit par une vague de nostalgie, il s'appuya contre un des murs et reçut comme une sorte de flash, il vit un couple portant ce qui semblait être un nourrisson dans ses bras, percevant des rires et des pleures à mesures des flashs se succédant montrant par la suite le bébé en train de gazouiller devant les yeux attendrit de ses parents, ces derniers s'embrassaient, puis le pti fit ses premiers pas, prononçât ses premiers mots…

Harry ne pouvant soutenir cette flopée de flash, vacilla puis finit par s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol. Il essayât de contenir ses émotions mais n'y parvint pas, le deuil de cette vie n'avait jamais été fait et cela lui revenait maintenant comme un boomerang dans la figure, le submergeant, lui faisant oublier tous ses instants de bonheur de la soirée.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais une vague de désespoir l'envahit, en même tant que ses forces le quittaient.

Il ne savait tout à coup plus pourquoi il luttait, pour la vie ? Qu'importe il n'aurait sans doute pas la chance d'en profiter lui-même, il n'avait pas l'espoir de survivre au combat de Voldemort, et puis la vie avait été tellement ingrate avec lui qu'il se demandait si la mort n'était pas sa seule espérance. Pourquoi luttait-il alors ? Pour sauver des vies ? Mais qu'est ce qui garantissait que la mort n'était pas plus douce que la vie ? Et puis la plupart des sorciers n'avait pas hésité à le calomnier dès que la gazette et le ministre avaient commencé à le critiquer.

Pour Ginny ? Il avait rompu avec elle rien ne garantissait qu'à la fin de la guerre, elle l'attendrait, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Pour voir à quel point on l'aimait ? Les trop nombreux sacrifices fait pour le sauver, le lui avait déjà montré.

Parce que c'était son destin ? Il en avait marre de toujours faire ce que l'on lui disait et ne pas pouvoir faire ce dont il avait envie.

Alors pourquoi continuer à se battre ?

C'est alors qu'il trouvât pourquoi il devait se battre : pour ses amis qui depuis le début le soutenait et portait en lui son espérance ; il devait se battre pour tous les sacrifices qui avait eu lieu pour le préserver, lui, l'élu ; il devait se battre pour faire honneur à ses ancêtres ; il devait se battre pour faire honneur à son surnom de survivant ; il devait se battre car il n'était pas un lâche ; il devait se battre car c'était son destin et qu'il y avait une raison si cela lui était confier à lui; il devait se battre car Voldemort ne méritait pas le privilège de vivre ; il devait se battre pour la population qui avait cru en lui ; il devait se battre pour l'ordre qui depuis le début gardait espoir ; il devait se battre pour se venger mais aussi venger les autres ; il devait se battre car si rien ne garantissait que la vie était plus douce que la mort, rien ne garantissait l'inverse non plus ; il devait se battre pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce que c'était de vivre, il ne connaissait que la survie ; il devait se battre pour l'amour car c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour tous ses amis…

Il avait un million de raisons de se battre. Et si peu de renoncer.

Il se redressa lentement, vacillant encore un peu sous le poids de ses récentes pensées, ses forces lui revinrent en même temps que sa détermination se faisait plus forte, il avait enfin de réelles raisons de se battre et non pas seulement un destin à accomplir.

Il savait que si l'espoir lui échapperait peut-être de temps en temps, il continuerait tout de même à vouloir se battre car après tout la prof de divination n'avait fait que voir l'avenir et si cet avenir existait c'est parce que Harry avait eu de bonnes raisons de se battre, elle n'avait pu prédire quelque chose de non réel ou qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être. De plus ses raisons de se battre étaient trop nombreuses et trop convaincante pour qu'il puisse abandonner le combat contre Voldemort.

Il se redressa et continuât à parcourir son ancienne demeure.


End file.
